STAR WARS Trials of the Galaxy
by Miles Prower The Story Teller
Summary: A boy must face the trials of his life while enduring the obstacles that constantly give him the edge way of death. To avenge his father and destroy the Empire, he is willing to do whatever it takes to fulfill his goals. With the rise of the Rebellion on it's way, what will become of this young boy and how will he impact the Galaxy's future?


Prologue

Death.

It was all I could think about when the clones stormed the household and killed my father. My mother abandoned me after we barely escaped. I was 6 at the time, the very same year the Republic burned down and the Empire rose in its ashes.

Just a normal Corellian boy, with the interest of Republic history and piloting, nothing could break down the world I was living in. I enjoyed the stories my father had told me, the adventures he had while he was young.

My father was one of the best star pilots in the galaxy, or so he said. He had served in the Correllian Navy as an Ace, leading his own squadron under the name Kyro Leader, naming it after himself of course. The son of Kyro Deteis, Gale Deteis, would so happen to be me.

My father mentioned one of his closest friends was a Jedi, and I always thought Jedi were just old sorcerers and stuff but father told me they were guardians of the Galaxy. They help keep the peace. They always helped the Republic in its times of need, and helped maintain the order throughout the Galaxy. Apparently Jedi clothing is different than most systems. They wear robes of types and they even fight in them. His Jedi friend actually saved his life during the battle of Correlia when CIS forces attempted to take over. I actually want to meet his friend and thank him.

While I had loved my father, my mother did not like me too much. Well she wasn't my real mother but my stepmother. She didn't like the fact I was the son of father's dead wife. And what made her hate me even more was that father would not have children with her. "One is all I need." He'd say.

When order 66 came, father helped a strange man in weird robes hide somewhere and giving him a ship. I assumed he was the Jedi friend he mentioned, but I never knew what he was running from at the time. My father became detached from those around him, and he kept telling mother something, everyday.

And then that day finally came. It was at least three hours past noon. Strange men in white armor with blue stripes showed up. Father told me to go find mom and told me "its that time." I never knew what he meant by that but I went and told her anyways, and then she started packing. She told me to stay close to her.

I followed her through the back door as I heard the front door was kicked down. I heard blaster fire while my mother was leading me away from the house. We then entered a speeder and started it up. As the speeder was starting up by the household, I saw the strange men in armor drag father outside. His body looked lifeless as he coughed up blood from his mouth. Then they stood him up and they told him something. He put his hands by his head and turned around. He saw us in the speeder as we drove by in our escape. As it happened, the men in armor held their blasters in aim with their index fingers of death ready to pull. He smiled one last time and mouthed his last words.

"May the force be with you son."

That's all I could understand as his body was ambushed by blue knives piercing at his back. I went bawling and kept repeating 'daddy!' while hitting the window with my hammered fists. My father was dead.

Mother drove far away as possible so we wouldn't be spotted. After we got far enough she stopped the speeder and handed me a bag. "Out." She told me. I looked at her in confusion as to what she meant. "Huh?" Was all I could say dumbfounded. "You heard me, get out." She raised her tone the second time. She opened the door and I hopped on out. "Where are you going mama?" I had asked. She gave me a stern look and she grew angry. "I'm not your mother, and you're not my son, you stupid brat!" Her eyes widened with her eyebrows growing a centimeter with each passing breath. "Because of you, you ruined my chance! Because of you, I couldn't bear children from your father!" She grew angrier and angrier with every word. "BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR FATHER COULD NEVER ACCEPT ME AS A WOMAN!" She closed the door and left at full throttle.

I was all alone. I bawled on the ground for comfort, for my dead father, for the world I lived peacefully in. I wish time could reverse itself but I knew it wasn't possible. I cried on the cold ground for hours, with no idea what a six year old boy could do on his own.

"What's wrong son?" A big man appeared before me. He was a giant with a flaky beard and smooth light brown hair with a hint of grey strands. All I replied was with more crying with my tears choking on my throat of words. "Did you get lost my boy?" He asked me. I finally calmed down a little bit and spoke a few words. "D-Daddy... daddy's dead!" The pain came back and struck my throat again and the rivers began prospering from my eyes as well.

He picked me up and tried calming me down. "What a tragedy..." He said while rubbing my back. After a while I stopped crying and calmed down. "What's your name son?" He asked me with kindness in his voice. "Gale mister. Gale Deteis." I said shyly. He looked at me and chuckled as if the name meant something to him. "Well Gale, my name is Willis, Willis Fryller. I'm an old friend of your father, Kyro." He put me down and patted my head. When I got a good look at him, I felt a very odd presence of safety. "I'm sorry about the news of your father, Gale." He placed his hand on my shoulder and bent his knees to my height. "Come with me, I'll take care of you son, for the sake of Kyro." He said. The very sense of safety from him was disturbing but I went along with it and held his hand. "Let's get going to my place, I think you'll like it there." I nodded and began walking alongside him into a new life. A new life that would be the first chapter of my trials.


End file.
